Leave me be; Counterpoint
by Vixen2
Summary: I recently read Water Soul's story Leave Me Be from Akane's viewpoint I felt Ranma's reasoning may not have been so clear cut. Heres my view of Ranma's thoughts. Water Soul if this bothers you please read the story then if you still don't like it let me k


AN. well this is the section of the story where I say this is my first fanfiction and I don't own the characters presented here they are the property Rumiko Takihasha please don't sue me I have very little money and I'm saving up to buy season 3 of the anime anyway.  
  
This story as you have probably guessed is inspired by the angst/drama fic Leave Me Be when I read it I could easily see how it could have happened to Akane as I did the same thing several years ago I decided to write this story from Ranma's view as a counterpoint of sorts to that one I hope watersoul doesn't mind my doing this any way please read and respond I'm quite willing to accept constructive critiscism just no mindless flaming.  
  
"" talking  
  
'' thinking  
  
Leave Me Alone; Counterpoint  
  
Ranma looked up from the breakfast table as Akane entered, studying her pale face and heavy clothes he supppressed a sigh. The others though she was just cold and maybe a little sick but he knew better, yes indeed he knew better.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A young boy is crying when his father drunkenly staggers into the tent. "What do you think your doing Ranma, a man never shows his emotions what are you a girl. Oh the shame that a son of mine could be so weak." with that Genma slapped the young child who struggled to contain his tears. 'how can I explain it to pops I'm not scared of cats. I'm scared of myself I can still feel it inside me crying out for blood, for the breaking of bones. I'm a monster a hideous monster.' The young child curled up in a tight little ball of misery trying to hang onto the tattered remains of his sanity.  
  
several months later a young child sits under a tree thinking. 'Ucchan doesn't hate me maybe I'm not as bad as I thought, maybe I'm still human.' "Ranma time to go boy." "But pops shouldn't I say goodbye to Ucchan first." A sweatdrop appears on the side of Genma's head 'If the boy talks to that girl he may find out the truth about the yatai, I can't let that happen.' "NO boy his father doesn't want you around anymore now we must go." A young boy sits on a yatai waving and smiling at his first and only friend as it moves away, waving and smiling, waving and smiling, waving and smiling and crying on the inside. 'I was right I am a monster his father saw it and didn't want me to hurt his son. That night alone in the cold practicing to increase his endurance or so his father say's Ranma trips and cuts himself only a little but it's enough. 'pain that's the answer as long as I can still feel pain then it means I'm still human.'  
  
Years go by and a redhaired girl and a panda arrive at a dojo in the Nerima district of Japan. "Hi I'm Akane want to be friends." 'she wants to be my friend why.' "Umm sure." A sparing match in the dojo laughter, taking a bath and wondering how to tell them about what he is, why he can't stay. A table knocking him down, controlling him controlling the beast. A doctor, she loves the doctor not him but maybe, maybe she still wants to be friends. Watching her fight a horde of boys. Sneaking into the bathroom, the sharp blade reinforcer of humanity held at the ready, hesitation why this is the way it has alway's been what's wrong. realization not what's wrong but something thats right physical pain is not the only way to reinforce humanity there is a better way. A vow 'I may not be worthy to be your husband but I will alway's protect you I swear on all that remains of my family's honour nothing will get by me to hurt you.' Time passes he fight's men. demons, dragons and even a kami to keep her safe. He delights in the sweet agony of loving a beautiful, caring, intelligent girl and having to insult her, hurt her, keep her from falling in love with him no matter the cost to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Ranma, RANMA, Come on you idiot" Akane yells grabbing his hand and dragging out of the house. "we'll be late for school." As he ran he looks at the shorthaired girl who holds his heart in her hand. 'I've saved you from everything that's come after you but how can I return the favour you did for me, how can I restore your humanity, how can I save you from yourself.'  
  
As I said please read and review and Water Soul if you don't like me posting this let me know and I'll remove it. 


End file.
